


One Night at the Cantina

by Bolontiku



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Clint meets you one night at the bar. It was supposed to be only one night…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: SMUT, NSFW

 

The bar was overcrowded, it was exactly what you needed after a long day at work.

Several men came to the bar beside you and cheered till the bartender came over.

You glanced over not expecting much, but blue eyes caught yours. They surprised you, deep blue one second and then shifting to clear blue, the one thing that didn’t change was how they pinned you to your spot.

He smirked seemingly knowing what effect he had on you. His friend slung an arm over his shoulder catching his attention. "Right Clint tonight is yours! Tony is footing the bill so we get to drink till we crash!”

“Guess so,” he glanced back over to see you were gone and looked around yet again. He sighed as Thor bumped into him pulling him into the crowd of women that had appeared around them. Steve smiled and blushed as hands brushed against him. His back, shoulders, he caught a hand that drifted over his abdomen and was shocked at the one he didn’t catch.

“These mortal women of yours are a handful!” Thor chuckled as he pushed Clint forwards into them.

Clint lost track of time, lost track of drinks and soon found himself near the back of the bar. Spotting a chair he gratefully plopped down. Thor partied like an asgardian and it was a little difficult keeping up, though Tony didn’t seem to have a problem.

He looked up as you stepped out of the bathroom and smiled. “Guess I’m a little lucky tonight.”

You frowned and smiled at him, “excuse me what?” He smirked ad he stood, you wobbled a little before him. “Hmm, your taller than I thought.”

He chuckled standing over you, “I dont think I’m that tall, your just short.”

Dropping your mouth open you made a noise and snapped your mouth shut, turning to march away.

“Woah! Hey! Look I’m sorry!” he called catching your arm and turning you.

Drunk as you were you lost your footing and grabbed onto him, still a little too late and you fell against the wall.

Clint caught you before you slid down further. “It is my lucky night.”

You rolled your eyes but as he leaned in closer you couldnt help but tilt your head up to meet him. His lips crushed against yours making you sigh. You moaned as he moved closer pushing his body against yours. Solid, firm, muscled, your hands slid over his chest to his shoulder feeling the muscles there ripple.

Pulling away he laughed as you looked up at him. “I dont even know your name,” he mused.

“Y/f/n y/l/n,” you murmured.

He caught your gaze, his smile fading. “I’m Clint Barton, and I’m not usually this forward.”

“Me either. I have a room…next door.”

_______

  
Clint’s lips skimmed over your soft legs, slowly every so often leaving little kisses nipping at your thighs. Your hips moved of their own accord shifting up, but he was a man that would take what he wanted when he wanted.

He had peeled your pants off slowly and you had blushed at his stare. It didn’t take long for him to strip down and help rid you of what little clothes you had on.

The way he kissed you, so reverently, so tenderly, left you gasping his name. And everytime you did it spurred him on, his lips moving slowly down you till he was between your legs.

You twisted your fingers in the covers as his tongue slid slowly up your folds, dipping in and then slowly dragging back up to swirl around your nun making your cry out. He took his time, holding your hips in his large hands his tongue and lips doing all the work. You felt your hips stutter as he thrust his tongue inside you little uncontrollable gasps leaving you as lapped at you egging you on, closer and closer till you couldnt stop yourself from digging your hands into his hair pulling him to you as you came. He licked you clean and smiled up at you as you panted laying bonelessly on the bed.

Clint slowly made his way up and over you leaving little kisses as he moved. Belly button, rib, he paused as he kissed beneath your breast before sucking a nipple into his mouth. You arched into him your entire body overly sensitive, overheated at his touch. God, you had chosen him to be the one you would go home with but damned if you didnt think he had chosen you.

His tongue swirled around your nipple before he bit down a little more than roughly pulling a yelp from you. He pushed into you then, completely and utterly filling you till he bottomed out.

“Fuuuuuck,” you both breathed smiling at the other. “Shit…you okay?” he asked those blue eyes full of lust.

You nodded biting down on your lip, god if you couldnt remember the last man that had filled you like this… Your hips moved under his and he laughed low, and rumbly.

He took your little hint and began moving, his hands moving to your hips holding your down as he kissed you just as deliciously slow and tender as he moved in and out of you.

Your hands slid along his hard back nails raking as he began to move quicker. Your kiss becoming harder more passionate. His tongue pushed past your lips demanding twisting with your own a little dance. You tossed your head back as he hit that sweet spot your neck exposed he took that his teeth biting in. You cried out as you came again your walks clenching down on him as he thrust in holding still to feel all of it. Yet as you came down he began to move again thrusting in, pulling you back into another orgasm. This time he didnt stop he kept up a steady pace not allowing you a reprieve. His mouth hot on your neck, jaw, nipping at your earlobe. He bit down on your lip as you gasped under him your hips snapping up to meet his. His hands slid to the back of your knees pulling you up to meet his thrusts, you loved the sound of his groans as he pushed into you. He pulled your leg up over his shoulder both of you moaning as this allowed him deeper into you.

“Fuck me…"you gasped.

Clint laughed, "thought thats was what I was doing? Ohhh, Fuck!” you were coming again, this time you could feel him come as well.

He pulled out with a low groan and dropped to the bed beside you. Both of you breathing heavily. “Do you mind?”

You smiled and shook your head not surprised he would ask before pulling you into his arms, spooning you. You could feel his heart beating hard against his chest. Or was that your own? You frowned not being able to tell the difference between heartbeats.

__________

  
Clint woke to an empty bed, the sun shining through the window curtains. He looked around confused as to where he was before remembering that after months of moping around Avengers Tower after his divorce finalized, Tony had had enough. He had dragged the men out to whatever bar his driver Happy thought was the slummiest and proceeded to buy the night.

He stood wondering if you were in the bathroom, it was a small room and it didnt take him long to find the room completely empty.

  
One night. He hadn’t had a one night stand in a long time.

He found his clothes and cell, several messages blinked up at him. Opening them he found they were from the guys. Asking where he was. Opening the one from Sam revealed a blurry picture.

He stood with you against the wall, lips not touching.

One night at the Cantina he wouldn’t soon forget.


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](https://bolontiku.tumblr.com/)

[ ](https://bolontiku.tumblr.com/)

 

Nat growled as she pinned Clint to the mat once again. “What is wrong with you? Are you intentionally letting me get the upper hand here?!”

Sam chuckled as he strode into the training room Bucky and Steve close behind him. “I am pretty sure he can’t get that girl off his mind. Man, why dont you put that picture through the data base and find her?”

Clint groaned as he crawled away from Nat, “cause that would be stalking material,” he sighed grabbing a towel and sitting on the floor. Sam handed him a water bottle and he took it gratefully.

Nat perked an eyebrow, “a one night stand? You? Was this during the ‘boys night out’?” she asked sitting back on the mat nodding in appreciation as Sam rolled a bottle to her

“Shut up…it happened… I’m never gonna see her again.” Clint sighed running his hand over his face.

“You dont know that!” Steve patted his shoulder. He backed up as Vision appeared before him, coming up out of the floor.

Everyone heard the sound of glass cracking, a second noise was heard before the ceiling to floor window completely broke down, glass shattering all over the floor.

“Sniper!” Clint yelled as he knocked Nat down.

Steve stared at Vision, who turned his back to him, two bullets flattened against his back fell to the floor. ‘If he hadn’t shown up…’ Steve thought heart pounding.

“I have visual confirmation, 360 feet out, I will pursue,” Vision stated plainly before he disappeared flying off in pursuit.

“Steve, you okay?!” Sam asked looking out the broken window after Vision.

“Those were 50 cal rounds, this guy means business!” Bucky said crouching by Steve’s feet, flicking the two shells away, “if Vision hadn’t appeared he would have nailed you good,“ it was as if he read his mind.

Steve nodded moving to stand by Sam who whistled. “He got him… already headed back.”

Vision flew in, rather gracefully if it weren’t for the body struggling futilely with every ounce of strength against him. With little effort he deposited the 50cal on the floor at Steve and Becky’s feet. “He has unloaded all of his remaining ammunitions on me. Perfectly harmless.”

“Nobody is ever perfectly harmless,” Nat corrected as Clint helped her of the ground.

“Who are you?” Steve asked, as Vision dropped the sniper to the floor, “why were you trying to kill me?” he demanded.

Bucky strode forwards jerking the headgear off of the figure kneeling before them.

Clint heard Sam catch his breath and met his eyes. “Really?!” Sam exclaimed.

You laughed, “you seriously have to ask why? Your Captain America, I’m a gun for hire. When you get offered a job to kill a hero like you, you dont turn it down!”


	3. Chapter 3

You sighed leaning back in the chair. The sexy redhead had already come in, hours ago, had interrogated you. It had come to nothing but the two of you trading blows.

Sam stood next to Clint, “so we just not gonna talk about it?”

“Shut up.”

Sam chuckled, “c'mon man… It’s just your luck, the girl you’ve been thinking about non-stop for two weeks now has just attempted to kill one of your friends!” Clint glared at Sam. “Not only that, she viciously unloaded all her guns, mind you those were a lot, on another team member and matched your best friend blow for blow coming out relatively unscathed.” Sam raised his eyebrows, “man! You gotta do something cause if not I’m gonna have to go in there and see if she likes me!” he laughed as Clint sighed and began walking towards the interrogation room you were being held in.

Tony met him at the door. “Think you can get her to talk?” he asked holding the doorknob preventing Clint from walking in.

“I dont know, you going in?”

Tony pursed his lips, “how bout I talk and you supervise?”

Clint nodded walking in as Tony held the door open. He watched several emotions flicker across your face before they were all replaced with a stony glare. “Hi,” he greeted sitting across from you Tony taking a seat beside him.

“You two know each other?” Tony asked looking from you to Clint as you crossed your arms over your chest.

“Briefly,” you answered.

“So, lets get down to business. We wanna know who hired you. What’s it gonna take?” Tony asked perking an eyebrow.

“I dont divulge my clients information. I get paid to get a job done and I have a 95% success rate. My clients come to me usually anonymously. So, I may or may not know who is paying,” you smirked as you noticed Tony was irked.

Clint narrowed his eyes at you. “How much?”

You looked over meeting his deep blue eyes and raised an eyebrow. “How much? You need to be clearer.“

“How much is it gonna cost to get an answer.”

“Now we’re talking. I was paid $30,000 just for taking the shots. It would have been another $70,000 if your movable cement wall hadn’t interfered.”

Tony whistled. “Your client had confidence in you.”

“Do you know how many others have tried getting that close? None got as close as me,” it was an accomplishment you were proud of.

“So, lets say I pay you $90,000 for the information we want.”

You swallowed, you could retire for a couple years with that and what you had saved already. “How do you know my info isn’t fucked already? I could give you what I have…it could be falsified before I even got my hands on it.”

Tony shrugged, “it’ll be fine since I will put you on my payroll.”

You scoffed, “who said I’m willing to accept being put on payroll? I work for no one but myself.”

Tony sighed, “really hate to do this then.”

Clint was just as surprised as you were when he tapped his watch, it disassembled and flew at you. Even with your quick reflexes you missed catching it and it wrapped around your neck.

“What the FUCK?!” you cried clawing at your throat.

“Be careful there. Even if you could manage to rip it off you could set it off.”

“Tony!” Clint cried angrily.

“What?” Tony asked innocently, “you expect me to feel bad for an assassin? Someone who blatantly doesn’t give a shit about killing America’s favorite hero just to fill her pockets and get a high ranking in the underbelly of the world?”

You launched yourself across the table at him, barely missing him as Clint caught you midair slamming you into the table. “Calm down,” he warned.

You growled managing to kick Tony from your position as you struggled against Clint. “FUCK YOU!” Clint smirked giving you a knowing smile which only served to infuriate you further.

“Get out,” he yelled at Tony who laughed and escaped before Clint shoved you aside before escaping himself.

  
__________

You tore the room apart in your rage. Your neck was sore from where you tried to claw the choker off of you. It was hours before the door opened again.

Clint held his hands up, “I came to talk.”

You turned away from him sitting on the floor, knees to your chest, relatively subdued.

“Cold shoulder huh? That’s not gonna get you anywhere,” he sighed as he leaned against the door. “Is Y/N even your real name?”

You sighed, “it is.”

Clint smiled, “so…why did you tell me your real name?” You shrugged reaching up to scratch at the choker, you really had no idea. You jerked away when his hands caught yours, your elbow flying at his face.

Clint blocked and countered, both of you swinging and catching the others blows. You bit back a cry as he pinned you to the floor.

“Look here sweetheart, you’re in a heap of trouble. You tried to kill Captain America, failed and were caught. Rightfully we should hand you over to S.H.I.E.L.D. And god only knows what they would do to you. So, how about you help me help you?” he asked his weight easily holding you down.

You struggled against him, he was right you hated to admit it to even yourself, before letting out a huff of air. “I will tell you what I know.”

“I just need a name,” Clint responded pulling you up and then you felt his hands at your neck. You tensed backing into the wall before he swatted your hands away, “let me see! Your so stubborn!”

You held still, his face was inches from yours, his warm breath fanning over your exposed neck. At this proximity there was quiet a few moves that could allow you to easily incapacitate him, but he stood completely exposed to you, no worry apparent. What was wrong with him?! How could he just trust that you wouldn’t attack? It passed you off. “Tsk, get off me! What do I get in return?”

“You wont be held in here anymore.” he smiled at you as he leaned on the table behind him. Again he was completely at ease, showing no defensive stance, unlike you. You were ready to be attacked.

You ground your teeth and nodded. “I’ll give you what I know.”


	4. Chapter 4

### ***

###  **You reached up without thought scratching at your throat. Clint showed you around the apartment.**

“And this is the kitchen, you’ll be staying in the spare bedroom,” he frowned as you scratched at your neck, “if you dont let that alone you’re gonna claw your skin off.”

“I’m not used to being collared like a dog,” you growled at him.

Clint sighed dropping his head. You had given up all the information you had not too long ago. He had offered to have you stay in his apartment instead of the holding cells. “Not my call,“he motioned toward the collar, “Stark actually acted on Fury’s orders. It was collar or he was going to have you executed.”

You bit your bottom lip and looked around. “Which room?” you asked dejectedly, he pointed to the room you would be staying in. “I-I have no clothes…”

Clint saw you struggle internally. He remembered when he first met Nat, you were similar in that. “If you wanna shower I can loan you some clothes till Tony can get you something.” Clint smiled as you nodded avoiding eye contact but stood still unsure of what to do. “Give me a second, I’ll be right back.” again you nodded looking around.

He heard a knock at the door from his room and then something loud. Hurrying out he found you pinned to the wall, Bucky’s hand around your throat. You had one leg wrapped around his metal arm the other on his chest. You cried out in pain as electricity shot through you, emanating from the collar around your neck.

Bucky felt it too and he loosened his grip. Clint cried out running over and tackling him. As soon as he let go you bolted out the door. As you reached the corridor where the elevators were you skidded to a halt as the doors opened revealing Tony and Steve. They both looked up as the collar kicked on shocking you so violently you dropped to your knees in front of them.

Steve ran forwards swooping you up and running back towards Clints apartment. Clint met him halfway, as soon as you were within arms reach the collar stopped shocking you. Clint followed behind as you clutched at Steve’s shirt gasping in pain.

Steve strode into the apartment surprised at finding Bucky there. You watched him warily as Steve sat down setting you down beside him. “You alright?” he asked genuinely concerned.

As soon as he touched your neck you pulled away. This was too much. First you get attacked by robocop over there and then this fucking collar kept shocking the fuck out of you.

Clint saw your expression and moved before you could act. He grabbed your fists and forced you to meet his gaze. “Dont do it. I’m sorry, I know this is hard. Trust me, we will get this sorted out.”

“Get the fuck off me!” you screamed standing and pulling away from him. “Fuck all of you! You do whatever the fuck you want all the time! Who puts a collar on you?! Just because you have powers that automatically makes you better than me?! Because I get paid for what I’m good at I’m the bad guy?! And you!” you rounded on Bucky who looked surprised, “you are no better than me- you dont deserve to breath the same air I do much less touch me you degenerate!” you jerked away from Clint’s touch and stormed into your room slamming the door with such force it rattled the walls.

Clint groaned as he sank onto the couch. “Great…” he sighed dropping his face into his hands.

“What happened?” Steve asked looking at Clint, “I thought you had calmed her.”

Bucky answered, “that was me. Last I heard she want giving any answers and-”

“So you decided to attack her?!“Clint cried out angrily.

“She attacked me! As soon as she opened the door and saw it was me she launched herself at me!” he sighed at Clints expression. “I reacted too quickly, she surprised me. I believe she thought I was attacking her and immediately went on the defensive.”

“Get out. All of you.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Here you go bird boy, the files on that collar of hers. Fury made that one, I want to be clear on that. Though I should have asked for more details before actually putting it to use, I thought it was for her wrists…” he grimaced.

Clint sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. “Yeah alright. Now leave! I have to start all over again.” he held the door as the three men walked out and slammed it shut. “Dammit.”

_________

You yelped as it shocked you yet again, you stood in front of the mirror trying to remove it with a fucking toothbrush. Frustrated you punched the mirror in front of you, shattering it, shards embedding into your knuckles. You dropped to the floor in defeat.

The door opened and Clint peered in. He stepped in and jumped back as you lashed out immediately on your feet attacking with a shard of glass from the mirror. He dodged and caught your hand, twisting it till you dropped the shard. You fell back, exhaustion seeping into your bones from fighting.

Clint knelt down in front of you, his movements slow and deliberate now that you looked defeated. A hiss escaped him as he saw your neck was red and swollen, your nails having left claw marks. He frowned as he could already see the fingerprints Bucky left behind. He would deal with that later.

“I need to clean this. Its gonna get infected otherwise,” he said as he looked at you tenderly.

“Fuck it, it doesn’t matter,” you huffed your voice slightly hoarse, shoving his hands aside weakly.

“Y/N…” he frowned and stood opening a linen closet. Clint pulled out a first aid kit and sat next to you gingerly tending to you.

Despite your words you let him tend to you, the fight gone out of you, growling and glaring when he applied alcohol to both your neck and then fist. He shook his head, you were like an injured animal lashing out at anything that came close to you.

“I’ll get the clothes. You can shower in mine, that way I can clean this up. I’ll bandage you up when you get out. I’ll also have dinner started. Anything you prefer?”

“Not hungry,” you answered quietly standing and following him out to his bedroom.

Clint watched with worry as you moved through the motions, taking the pile of clothes and towel from him coldly. “Hey,” you turned as he caught your arm, he felt a stab in his chest as you flinched at his touch. He dropped his arm and shook his head leaving the bathroom to clean up the mess in yours.


	5. Chapter 5

### 

Clint groaned as Nat bit into the shrimp scampi he had made for dinner, Sam sat right next to her. “I was hoping having you two over would you know make it a little more, I dont know, easy? More comfortable? Fuck.”

Nat chuckled, “she doesn’t know anyone here and you expect her to be at ease within the 24 hours she has been here? She’s been collared, thought Bucky was here to kill her, oh and lets not forget that collar is a shock collar literally keeping her within a limited space. You should know-a sniper needs space and she’s feeling confined all her freedom completely taken away.”

Clint nodded leaning against the counter, “I can’t do anything about the collar. Fury will have to take it off, unless Tony is willing to hack it.” He smiled and Nat shook her head.

“Lets try to play by the rules, she needs to be here for awhile. We need to figure her out, what if we let her go and she tried to kill Steve again?” she asked perking an eyebrow.

Sam cleared his throat. “Not to mention that since she failed to kill Steve she herself may be in danger.” Clint threw him a look and Sam held his hands up. “Listen, this guy was willing to pay her to kill Americas number one hero. What’s to say he was gonna let her live after that?”

“Sam’s got a valid point. He may be looking for her to kill her now that we have her. He could be waiting for us to set her loose to get rid of her.”

“Great, but how am I going to convince her this is a question of her safety?”

Sam frowned, “if she’s gonna trust anyone it’s going to be you. The how, you’ll have to figure out yourself my man.”

“Yeah great.” Clint looked over at your door his brow creasing in worry.

_____

You looked over from where you had perched yourself next to the window as Clint tapped on the door pushing it open. He smiled and you looked back out the window hugging your knees to your chest.

“I, uhh, I made shrimp scampi. Nat and Sam left already,” he placed the tray with the food down on the nightstand. “You know, I have a place, its a little cabin up in the woods. I got it to get away from it all.”

“It all?” you asked not looking at him, though you knew he was coming closer. He sounded closer. It didn’t matter.

He came to stand in front of you, shoulders relaxed, his hand in his pockets, leaning against the wall. “Yeah, you know the city. It has four bedrooms, a master room with its own bathroom. There’s a bathroom for everyone else to share. Its on ohhh I’d say 40 acres of land. The view is amazing!”

You listened quietly, glancing over at him, “why are you telling me this?”

Clint smiled at you, it spread from one side to the other and you couldn’t help but stare for a moment. “Well, when all this is over I thought you might want to make a trip up there?”

This caused you to look at him. “What makes you think that I would want to go?”

Clint snickered, “you know you do this thing…yeah there it is! Just a little narrowing of the eyes. You see the guy in the white shirt?” he asked you suddenly changing the subject.

“Black cap? Stupid red shoes? Walking next…yeah hes gonna crash into that girl.” You murmured without really looking.

“There it is,” you both uttered in unison.

“Snipers like quiet places. With plenty of room…” You let out a sigh. Clint held out his hand, “let me take a look at those bandages.” he lowered his gaze, “c'mon now y/n, I’ve deliberately left myself open for you to attack if you wanted to. You’ll see we aren’t bad, plus I’m kinda hoping you’ll let me kiss you again.”

You didn’t respond, but slid your hand into his. He smiled and pulled you over to the bed. You sat opposite him, tilting your head back as his strong hands slid around your neck.

Clint smiled as you exposed your neck to him, his hands gliding along the gauze he had wrapped under the collar to keep it from itching and chaffing. He slid his hand along your arm, to bring your bandaged hand up so he could examine it.

You studied his face carefully looking away when he caught you. Placing a hand on your cheek he made you look back at him. “May I?” he asked softly, his hand sliding to the back of your head, carefully pulling you towards him.

You didn’t answer, his breath fanning over your lips before his pressed against yours.

It was over faster than you liked. Clint pulled away and smiled when you finally opened your eyes. He winked and stood, “I’m gonna let you get some actual rest. The foods right there, so…make sure you eat.” he paused by the door, “Y/N?” you looked up at him, “everything is gonna work out.” you nodded at him, “goodnight.”


	6. Chapter 6

### 

 

He knocked before he came in. He did it all day, coming in to ask if you were hungry or bored. He showed you his small library, which consisted of four bookshelves in the living room. “theres an actual library here, if theres anything you want I can get it for you I’m sure.”

You perused his shelves, still in his shirt and sweat pants. he let his eyes wander as you bent over, the pants too loose on you even though you tightened the strings on them as much as you could, he looked away as they slid down just a bit further. “I am gonna go get lunch started, is there anything you would like?”

You glanced up at him, it was then he felt it. Something in the middle of his chest, his stomach flipped as your hair fell slightly into your face, hand pasued above a book you were about to pull off the shelf, y/e/c meeting his, a thoughtful pout on your lips. His shirt, the one you wore, slid slightly off your shoulder exposing the bare skin there. He wanted to touch, he remembered how soft you were under him that night and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making a sound at the memory.

“Uhm…i honestly dont know what you have to offer, but a BLT would be nice.”

Cling nodded, “I think I can whip that up.”

Pulling a book out you wandered over to the couch pausing as you spotted the chess set sitting out. “Do you play?” you asked turning to look at him.

Clint leaned over and saw you stood next to the set. “I do, usually with Vision, but being a supercomputer I say he’s a cheater,” he winked at you as he cut the lettuce. “Mayo?” he asked quickly cutting into tomato.

You nodded and you watched as he sliced quickly, your eyes focusing on his strong fingers.You bit your lip thinking about how his hands felt on you that night. You shook your head, pushing the thoughts away. “Vision….what is he?”

Clint laughed, “That you would have to ask him or Tony about. Not sure I understand myself honestly,” you looked over as he paused, absentmindedly raising his hand to his lips, biting down on a piece of bacon, “though I do know he is a good guy.” he nodded as he went back to putting the sandwiches together.

“I have to go out, but it wont be long, Nat will be stopping by to drop some stuff off for you. Hows that bandage? Are you okay?” he asked handing you a plate with two sandwiches. “I will talk to Fury see, if he will take that thing off sooner than later.”

“Clint, thank you. I know you have done a lot for me. I appreciate that, and your so kind to me, when i saw everyone as an enemy.”

Clint smiled as he sat next to you. “Everyone deserves a chance, everyone. Look, I know its not ideal…but I would like to see you join our team someday.”

“Nahh, I’m not Avengers material,” you laughed before taking a bite.

“What do you mean by that?”

You swallowed your bite and offered him a smile, “I’m damned, I know that. I have nothing to offer anyone and thats fine with me. I am not a team player and am self centered, dont care about what happens to others and wont care ever. I worry about myself, because…i can only count on myself.”

Clint smiled reaching out and swiping a smudge of mayo off your lip, you frowned at the tingling sensation that this small contact did to you. “We are different. We as a team have been through a lot. Hell even Thor’s brother has worked with us.” Clint smiled thoughtfully, “we’ll change your mind you’ll see. Shit I have to go!” he stood and without thought dropped a kiss to the top of your head and rushed out. You stared after him your heart rate picking up.

_______

 

Nat had come and gone, an uneasy silence between you two. Yet she had chattered on about how Stark had paid for everything. She had brought bags upon bags of items telling you she wasnt sure if you were a ‘jeans and tee’ girl or ‘dress and flowers’ kinda girl.

you were grateful she had brought an assortment and not just dresses. “I know that you wont be going out anywhere, but I love makeup and no woman should be without,” she smiled as you stared at the large makeup bag. 

“Thank you!” you managed. “I am sorry about-”

Nat waved you off, “dont worry about it! Once upon a time I was in your position. Thankfully Clint was there to help out. Your lucky to have him on your side. He’s been going to Fury everyday and vouching for you…says you will be a new team member. Which would be nice cause the testosterone outnumber the estrogen around here!” 

You laughed and the both of your talked easily until she left.

It wasnt till much later that you heard the front door open and close. “Clint?!” you called out warily, getting up from your bed and walking out into the living room. No one around, “Clint?!” you called out again stopping by his bedroom door hesitant. There was no sign of anyone being there, but you knew you had heard the door open and close! “Clint?” you asked a little quieter now as you took a step into his room. 

Looking around you saw several photos of children, you froze as you saw a picture of him standing next to a woman and several kids. He had a family. A wife. You frowned, why did that bother you? Why was he even flirting with you if he had a wife? You turned when you heard a sound to your right.

Clint stood in the middle of his bathroom, completely naked. You felt your face burn and you knew you should look away as he leaned into the shower to turn the knob. Still you stood there, your eyes taking in his long lean muscular form. Strong legs no doubt from running, up to his very cute and sexy ass. slowly moving up his back to broad shoulder, you were mesmerized by the way his muscles moved.

Clint turned around and yelled. “ **HOLY FUCKING SHIT Y/N!** ” you jumped turning around in shock. Though not at all certain about what you were in shock of, him being naked, you watching him be naked and getting caught, or how loudly he was yelling. God, you had to move! You jumped as you felt his hands on your shoulders. “ **Y/N, I CANT HEAR ANYTHING! A PERCUSSION GRENADE WENT OFF RIGHT NEXT TO ME, MY HEARING WILL BE BACK  BY TONIGHT, BUT UNTIL THEN…** ” he yelled at the top of lungs making you turn around to look at him. You kept your head tilted up forcing yourself to keep from looking at….him again. God you could feel your face begin to burn. Clint just gave you a shit eating grin knowing you had seen everything, not only glimpsed it but you had been staring.

Catching your chin in his hand he laughed loudly pointing at the towel now wrapped around his waist. “ **I HAVE A TOWEL ON NOW, DID YOU NEED SOMETHING?** ” he asked. “ **JUST ASK….WHATEVER YOU WANT**.”

“You cant hear? what happened? well, shit…you cant hear. how are you supposed to know what I’m even saying?” you looked at him and Clint just smiled at you, it was a lopsided grin and you felt a smile slowly cross you own face in response. “Dammit you literal cute ass mother…and what do I want? Hell….” You shook your head and Clint frowned at you, quickly followed by as smirk as you muttered to yourself, “I wouldnt mind seeing you like that again…oh, well.” you smiled holding your hands up and shaking you head again pointing in the direction of your room, slowly stepping that way. 

Clint nodded sauntering back into the bathroom. You hadnt taken one more step when you saw him drop his towel and he slowly stepped into the hot shower. You bit your lip and stepped towards the bathroom before catching yourself. Fuck, if you werent acting like some horny little teenager! You were better than this! Reluctantly you stepped out of his room and went back to yours and picked up your book again. Though now you were having trouble focusing.

_____

You ran to answer the door after the eighth knock. You had forgotten Clint couldnt hear it, he also count hear his phone ring continuously and so you had to wave at him holding your hand up to your ear and mimicking a phone with your thumb and pinky. He would smile and THANK YOU, before texting the person calling.

You backed away quickly as you looked up into baby blue eyes, looking over you saw Bucky, Sam, and Tony stood beside him. “uhm, come in…I’ll get Clint!” you hurried away not looking at them and ran right into Clint as he came out of his bedroom. 

He reached out immediately wrapping an arm around your waist. “I knew I would get you to fall for me eventually!”

“You can hear now? Why didnt you come and answer the door then? Captain America and his buds are here for you!” you hissed angrily.

Clint frowned as the guys waved at him. He offered them a smile, “I’ll be right back!” he yelled as he dragged you into his room. 

“Clint!” you cried out, “It doesnt look good, me being in your room while your friends are out there!”

Clint frowned, “What?! Whats wrong with you being in my room? If I want you in my room the I will have you in my room!” He yelled, his voice getting louder.

You jumped forwards covering his mouth with your hands. “Shhh!”

Clint smiled grabbing you around the waist and pulling you further into his room. You squirmed against him as he pulled you towards the bed. “Clint! Stop it!” You demanded as he laughed, he pulled you down to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“Y/N, they dont hate you. They came to play some poker, and get to know you, so you in?” he asked still holding your hands.

You nodded and he pulled you up and led you to the door. You crashed into him again as he came to a sudden stop. Turning around he leaned down and caught your lips with his in a quick yet thorough kiss.

“You really think my butt is cute?” he asked before leading you out his bedroom door.

***


	7. Chapter 7

                                           

You woke up to the sound of music, looking at the clock on the nightstand next to you told you it had only been an hour since you had dozed off. Picking the book up off your chest you marked the spot and set it aside. Opening the door you peeked your head out and surveyed the area. The living-room was empty and you heard pots being moved in the kitchen.

Clint came into view holding two plates along with cutlery. You watched him warily as he set the table and then moved back out of view. You wondered if he would play chess with you again.

You had learned from the guys that Clint had once been deaf and dependent on his hearing aids, he had learned ASL and to read lips in order to communicate. Tony made him custom hearing aids that helped him immensely. When you asked why he no longer had them the group became quiet and you backed off the issue. It took you a moment to realize what you had missed. He could read lips. You looked up to see him staring directly at you, waiting. He smirked perking an eyebrow as he watched you figure it out.

Clint mouthed, ‘cute butt?’ at you which set your face on fire as your realized what this meant. He had completely understood what you had been saying. You looked down at your cards and concentrated on the game. Though it was hard as you could feel his eyes on you the entire night. After the guys left he laughed and offered to play chess with you as an apology. You two had stayed up practically all night.

You shut the door to the bathroom quietly behind you. Quickly washing up you tossed your hair into a messy bun and frowned at your reflection. You bit your bottom lip and reached for the makeup bag Nat had brought you along with clothes and necessities every woman would need.

It had been two days since they had caught you. Clint told you they were closing in on the man that had paid you and every now and then gave you other details. Earlier he told you he would be going on a recon mission with Nat and the man called Bucky. Everyone else would be staying behind. You hadn’t told him but it made you nervous. You didn’t trust them.

You stared at your reflection, makeup in place you smiled and then dropped it. You were about to wipe it all off when a knock on the door startled you, making you knock the bag off the counter. “Yeah?!” you called too loudly kneeling and picking up what you had dropped. “C-come in!”

Clint opened the door slowly, only leaning in to see you. A slow smile graced his lips as he took in the scene. You looked up and he paused, his eyes frozen on your face. “Pretty girl,” he sighed.

You blushed and looked down. “Its… Its nothing…I was bored and-”

He cut you off, “no, yeah why would you get pretty for me?” you froze not looking up as he chuckled. “Just wanted to let you know dinner will be ready in thirty, so-”

“Why wouldnt?”

He raised his eyebrows. “What?”

“Why wouldnt anybody get pretty for you?” you asked finally finding your voice. You stood putting the makeup away and turning to look at him.

He kicked the door open and leaned against the frame with a smirk, “you telling me you got dolled up for me?”

“I dont see anybody else here.” you fired back.

Clint looked down, you could still see his wide grin before he looked up at you. “Well…” he let out a small chuckle. “You look beautiful. Always.” he looked over his shoulder. “You want to?”

You frowned, “want to?” you asked unsure of what he was refering to.

He held his hand out to you and giving him a skeptical look you took it. Clint pulled you out of the bathroom leading you to the center of the living-room. “Shit, wait one minute…” he hurried to the kitchen and the came back, “had to make sure it was on timer so i don’t burn the place down,” he said smiling.

“Very smart,” you complimented and he nodded accepting it. Clint paused as the track changed and then groaned, you couldn’t help but crack up as ‘Harlem Shake’ blared out of the speakers.

“The twins…especially Pietro loves tweaking my music.” he explained before asking F.R.I.D.A.Y. for more appropriate music.

‘At Last’ by Etta James began playing. You shook your head laughing, but Clint wrapped his strong arms around your waist pulling you right up against his large frame. You looked up at him surprised, his blue eyes meeting y/e/c. Clint pulled your hand up to wrap around his neck, your other hand resting on his shoulder. He swayed slowly to the music, her voice smooth as silk through the speakers.

_‘At last, my love has come along. My lonely days are over, and life is like a song’_

You couldn’t help the smile and Clint swept you around. He smelled like woods, mingled with mint. There was something else there too, something you could only classify as Clint. His hand shifted on the small of your back, you looked away as he watched you unabashedly. Your body so close against his, you couldn’t help but notice the rise and fall of his chest. Feel the corded muscles in his arms, the way his shoulders shifted under your small hands.

You chanced a look at him, he was still looking down at you. “You know dancing is a great excersize when one can’t get around to their regular workout regimen,” you babbled, “since its a great way to get cardio in and works various muscle groups-”

You felt his hand on your chin, tilting your face up as he dipped his head down to meet your lips. You sighed, your body relaxing into his. His lips moved slowly against yours, taking his time to savor the moment. You raked your fingers up from his neck into his hair as you leaned up on your toes at the same time pulling him down to you.

Clint’s hands found your waist squeezing hard. One hand sliding up your back the other moving down slowly to cup your ass. You reached back and pulled it back up to your waist and he chuckled against your lips.

“We are dancing sir,” you muttered more to yourself than to him.

_'oh yeah, at last, the skies above are blue, my heart was wrapped up in clover the night I looked at you, I found a dream that I could speak to, a dream I could call my own…’_

“Oh?” he asked pulling back and you were swaying again. “That’s what we’re doing?”

“What else?”

He peeked down at you, “I was certain that I was making you fall in love with me.” You jerked back out of his arms. Clint caught your hand, “Don’t,” he said quietly. “I’m not going to hurt you Y/N.”

“Let go,” you demanded as he stepped towards you making you back peddle. You almost fell over the back of the couch, when you hit it forgetting it was there, but his arms wrapped around you catching you and pulling you against him. You brought your hands up against his chest pushing slightly.

“Clint…we can’t,” you said softly.

“Why not?” he asked holding you against him still leaning down.

“Please let me go, Clint,” you still tried to push him away.

He crushed you to him, “what are you so afraid of?” he asked now staring to get upset, “I’m not going anywhere and you can’t deny whatever this is between us.”

“Clint,” you gasped as he pulled you into a kiss. It was desperate and urgent. He caught your hands and pulled them around his neck trapping your hips between the couch and his hips.

You couldn’t fight it. Couldn’t fight him. You shouldn’t, things like this never worked out for you. He would end up falling out of love with you. Would end up hating you.

That didn’t stop you from opening to him, allowing his tongue to slip past your lips. It didn’t stop you from wrapping your legs around him as he pulled you into his arms lifting you enough to do so. It didn’t stop you as he carried you into his bedroom.

You moaned his name as he climbed right into the bed with you only breaking the kiss to undress the both of you in a hurry. He hissed as he pulled his shirt up over his head and felt your lips on his abs right above the edge of his jeans your fingers fumbling with his belt and button. He fell back trying to hurry and you laughed as you dragged his jeans off.

Clint watched as you pulled your own clothes off. “Fuck…"he mumbled as you slipped into bed with him. He threw his head back as you wrapped your hand around his hard dick, followed by your lips. “Y/N! Y/N!” he lifted his head to catch you watching him your head bobbing up and down, your tongue flicking against the tip of his head, and sliding along the vein on the underside as you took him back into your mouth. He groaned loudly as you closed your eyes and sucked as you moved your mouth back up along his length, releasing his dick with a loud wet pop!

You squealed as he caught you by the shoulders and flipped you onto your back pushing into you with one swift urgent thrust. He held still deep inside you, “damn y/n…” he caught your lips with his once again and began moving.

You couldn’t help remembering that night with him after the bar. You ran your hands up his muscular arms to his shoulders that rolled under them as he moved in and out of you dragging little gasps and moans out of you.

“Clint, oh!” nails digging into his back you couldn’t help but toss your head back as he hit that sweet spot so deep inside of you. “Yes!”

He smirked as he rolled his hips into yours hitting it over and over again. He could feel you tightening around his dick and he thrust into you, once, twice more holding still as your nails dug in raking down the length of his back as you cried out. Your legs tightening around his waist, God, you looked so beautiful to him at that moment he studied every inch of your face committing it to memory.

You softened in his arms looking up at him as he slowly began to move again. He took his time, leaning down to kiss you just as slowly and tenderly. You lifted your hips urging him to move faster and he smiled against your lips before quickening his pace.

You moaned under him as he buried his face in the crook of your neck, softly biting down. He nibbled along your neck, sucking here and there, leaving his mark on you. He was moving faster now, his thrusts causing you to groan with every single one. His arms wrapped under your back holding you firmly in place as he chased his own orgasm. You were coming again as he buried himself deep inside you with one last deep thrust a guttural cry on his lips.

Clint peppered your face with soft little kisses. You could feel him softening inside you and only then did he pull out. You felt cold when he stood moving into the bathroom to return with a warm towel. He smiled as he cleaned both you and himself, your legs still shaking.

“Y/N,” he sighed pulling you into his arms. You wanted to run. To leave. To go back to your room. This couldn’t happen. You couldn’t be falling in love. He couldn’t be falling in love. Not with you.

Still your eyes closed as he wrapped himself around you, pulling the comforter over the both of you. You weren’t sure if that was his heartbeat you heard or your own as you finally fell into a deep sleep.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

“Hey….hey,” Clint shook you gently and you smiled up at him sleepily.

“Hey back,” you murmured stretching lazily. He couldn’t help but smile at you tenderly as he sat down next to you on the bed. Your hair was a mess, sticking up in random spots and still he thought you were the most beautiful woman he’d seen. “Where are you going?” you asked noting he was already showered and dressed.

He leaned over dropping a kiss on your nose. “Told you, got a recon mission today.” You grabbed onto his arm and let go just as quickly. Clint smirked at you, “what’s wrong?”

“Skip it, stay in bed with me? We can spend all day together in bed..” you smiled at him coquettishly.

Clint laughed as you pulled him back into bed, straddling him and pressing your lips against his. His hands slid up your naked hips gripping your waist quickly before he buried them in your hair.

You smiled as you sat back, “you make for a very convincing argument, but I can’t skip this one sweetheart, got a scumbag to put in jail and then we can get your name cleared.” he laughed as you pouted down at him. “Trust me, I’m going to be back before it gets too late. In the meantime, I asked Steve to drop by and visit with you.”

You frowned climbing off of him and grabbing his discarded shirt from last night and pulling it over your head. “I dont need a babysitter Clint.”

He sat up, “I know that. I just didn’t want you to get lonely. And I know you’ll like Steve, everybody does.”

“You couldn’t pick anyone less awkward for me to be around?” you asked now annoyed and walking out his room.

Clint hurried and caught you around the waist laughing. “I know it isn’t ideal, you dont like being around others-”

“Damn right I dont! I dont know what I was thinking, I can’t do this. You can’t do this! We shouldn’t even bother, cause its not gonna end well and- mmmnnnff!”

Clint had turned your head with his hand gently on your cheek and covered your mouth with his effectively shutting you up. You struggled against him, and he smiled as you slowly melted in his arms. “Now tell me that you will give Steve a chance.”

You frowned, he perked his eyebrow at you tilting his head and you sighed, “I will give Steve a chance, though why he would give me a chance is beyond me….”

“Now tell me you will be waiting for me,” he nuzzled your neck making you squirm ignoring your negative comment.

You bit back a giggle. “I am not saying sappy crap.”

“Oh? Really? Then tell me you have definitely fallen head over heels in love with me,” he asked dropping little kisses along your neck to your shoulder.

You turned around in his arms and kissed him, wrapping your arms around his neck. Not able to shake the knot in your stomach, you put as much as you could into the kiss, “when you get back, safely, I will tell you. Then I will show you just how much.”

He smiled pulling you into him, “then I will be back to take you up on that!” he looked up as a knock sounded on the door. “Crap! Steve is here. Go hop in the shower, I have to get going. That guy makes for a mean cook! So anything you want he can make.” he laughed as you gave him a curious look and gave you a pat on the ass as you walked away.

________

Steve had laughed when you finally apologized for trying to kill him. He dismissed it with a wave of his hand. “Look if Clint is okay with you I dont have a problem with you.”

“You people are strange,” you uttered making him laugh again.

“So, what movie are we watching?” he asked. “I am still trying to catch up on all that I missed.”

You smiled, “ever watch The Princess Bride?”

_________

You looked at the clock on the wall. 9:12pm. Steve noticed you biting your nails and stood with a stretch. “Look how about I go see if anyone has any information about them? I’m sure they just got held up.”

“Could you?” you asked sitting up.

He nodded and pulled his phone out, you watched as he talked to someone and then frowned. “No, no, no I’ll head up. Why didn’t anyone contact me?” he started towards the door and you stood following behind him trying to make sense of his side of the conversation. You passed the door and felt a sting, stopping cold when you remembered the collar.

You reached up and called out to Steve before he rounded the corner. He turned and hurried back, “hold on…” he caught your shoulder in one hand. “I will be back, just need to go straighten these guys out okay? Dont worry.” he smiled at you and was gone.

You stared after him feeling completely alone.

_________

You wandered around the apartment unable to sleep. Glancing at the clock you saw it was roughly around 4am. “Fuck this. F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” you called out warily. Clint always talked to the A.I. this would be the first time you did.

“Yes Ms.Y/N?” she responded immediately.

You bit your lip feeling awkward talking to a disembodied voice. “Do you have any information on Clint Barton? Is he back from his recon mission and if so why has he not come back?” You waited, when she didn’t answer you called out to her again, “F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”

“I do have information regarding Mr. Barton, though I cannot give it to you as you are classified a prisoner.”

You winced at this. Prisoner. Your fingers found the collar at your neck, how had he made you forget you had it on? He had nuzzled your neck that morning and you hadn’t noticed it.

Clint.

You closed your eyes remembering how he smelled, it calmed your nerves. It was then you realized what you didn’t want to. He had made you fall in love with him. It hadn’t taken days or weeks. It had only been a couple days.

“Can you tell me if he is in the building?”

“He is.”

You thought for a moment. She couldn’t tell you what was classified, “can you tell me what floor he is on?”

“Mr. Barton is located on floor 26, room number 17 of the medical wing.” she answered.

Your stomach dropped. You turned on your heel and hurried to your room grabbing a hoodie and pulling it over your head. You grabbed a belt as well and stopped in front of the door.

You put the belt in your mouth and stepped out.

______

Tony frowned as he stood next to Natasha who stood frozen. He slid his hand along the small of her back and she looked over at him in surprise, is if just realizing he was there at all. “He’s gonna be fine Natasha.”

She nodded as Bucky came in. “How’s he doing?”

“He hasn’t responded yet,” she answered as Steve appeared behind him. “What are you doing here?” she asked.

“Just finished going over the report you handed in.” He yawned.

Natasha opened her mouth but was distracted as she saw several men in uniform run by. She looked at Tony who had seen it as well and pushed by Steve and Bucky.

As the small group made it further down the corridor they could hear a commotion and hurried.

They came up to find you facing off three more of the security team. Several already laying at your feet.

You twitched as the men started at you, your chest rising and falling as you breathed heavily. Nat bolted forwards coming to a stop between you and them. “STAND DOWN!” she demanded of the men. “Get your men to medical immediately,” she ordered them and turned to you. “Y/N?”

“Where. Is. Clint?” you demanded biting out each word carefully and with force. Nat reached out to grab you and you held up a hand pointing at your neck.

Her eyes widened in horror as she realized what this meant. “Follow me.” she answered leading you to him.

You stopped dead as your eyes landed on Clint unmoving in the stark white bed. “What happened?”

“He was protecting me. I didn’t see it coming. The bullet went straight through, but that wasn’t it. It was the fall.” she saw you wince, wondered how you were still standing.

“Is. Is he going to?”

Nat wanted to touch you, to console you, but she knew you wouldnt have any of it. Not if it meant hurting her. “The doctors said he will be fine if he makes it through the night.”

“Oh.” It was all you could say as your eyes rolled to the back of your head and you slumped to the floor. Nat moved to catch you, she cried out as the electricity coursing through you shocked her and she dropped you falling to the ground beside you.

“Dammit Tony! Get that thing off of her already!” she yelled angrily.

Tony moved forwards and reached out touching you gently. You had stopped moving and he knew you had little time. Moving quickly he was able to disassemble the collar in as little as 5 minutes.

Still you lay prone, unmoving. They called for the medics lifting you into the bed beside Clint. Nat groaned as she felt his hand slip into hers. “Clint…” she whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

Nat was sitting in the chair next to you when you finally woke. She leaned forwards with a smile, “hey there,” she greeted, “how do you feel?”

“Where’s Clint?” you asked trying to sit up, managing only to scoot up and sighed falling back onto the bed.

Nat squeezed your hand. “There’s a problem.”

“What’s wrong?!”

She pursed her lips. “The fall, he doesn’t remember everything.” You sat up forcing yourself. What was she saying? “He doesn’t remember his divorce,” you felt your chest tighten, “he thought you were-” you tried to pull in a ragged breath, “I’m sure the doctors are right, its temporary.”

You were surprised when you felt your cheeks wet with tears. “He doesn’t remember me?”

Nat sat back. “We will work with him, there’s been a few memories that have come through. I know he will remember, its just going to take some time. Until then we can move your things into my place if you want?”

“No, if he’s gonna remember me i have to be there.” you said shaking your head resolutely.

“Y/N….it won’t be easy.”

“It never is.”

__________

Bucky fell back as you hit him hard. He blocked your kick, catching your leg and throwing you hard against the padded wall.

It had been four months. Four months of the hardest time of your life. You had felt your heart be ripped from your chest when you had first gone to see him. He hadn’t recognized you at all. He had apologized with a confused smile.

Bucky, Sam and Nat were almost always there. He recognized you as a new team member. That was all.

This morning had been hard on you. You had woken up on the couch of your shared apartment and found him leaning over you in the act of covering you. It had been automatic. You had reached up gently brushing his face, “thanks babe.”

It had caused him to back off almost immediately and you sat up in a hurry. “I’m married!” he hurriedly said then shook his head, “no, that’s not right…but you’re, you’re just a teammate!”

Bucky slammed you into the floor knocking the air out of you and pinning you there. You gasped as Nat walked into the training room, Clint right behind her.

“Jesus Buck, go easy on her.” Nat cried out looking behind her at Clint for his reaction. He didn’t even spare you a second.

You shoved Bucky off you and stood staring at Clint’s back. It hurt. It hurt so much to know at one point he would have tried to hurt Bucky for hurting you but that didn’t matter anymore. Bucky caught your arm as you turned to go. “Session isn’t over yet.”

You pulled out of his grasp, “get off me.”

Bucky looked over at Nat who was talking to Clint. “Y/N!” he called after you running behind you. “We are getting somewhere. Have patience.”

You leaned against the wall frustrated. “He doesn’t see me that way anymore James. Whatever we had, I need to face it, its over. I’ve heard him talking on the phone, I’m no idiot. He’s trying to get his wife back,” you bit back a sob, surprised that you had any tears left. “Its hopeless…”

Bucky pulled you into his arms as you broke down. “Y/N its never hopeless. I know, deep down inside he still loves you.”

“Shut up,” you murmured clinging to him for just a moment. Bucky had become your rock in the past couple months. When you stepped out in the middle of the night unable to sleep. When you couldn’t look at Clint cause he would give you the cold shoulder.

You smiled up at him. “Thanks James. For everything. You’ve been a real friend.”

“Clint would want someone to look after you,” he ruffled your hair. “I think I will have a talk with him, he needs to know what he is in danger of losing.” Bucky wiped a tear away and you watched as he made his way back towards the training room.

_________

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. put some good music on.”

“Yes ma'am.” smooth jazz filled the apartment and you smiled. It reminded you of a day that had changed everything not too long ago. You looked up as the front door opened and Clint entered with Sam in tow. Clint sobered as he saw you and Sam beamed a smile at you.

“Hey guys!” you greeted plastering a fake smile on your face. “I made shrimp scampi.”

Sam gave out a shout. “Love that stuff! Lucky you get to live with this chick!” he smiled shaking Clint by the shoulders.

“I uhm,” you smiled as Clint made his way around the kitchen to stand next to you. You froze as he leaned over, so very close, you could smell the cologne he was wearing and you guiltily took in a breath committing it to memory.

“Not bad, who taught you?” he asked.

“You did.”

Clint gave you a forlorn look.

“Anyhow, that was then. I have to go out. Nat should be here with James soon, I thought you should have a night with your friends.” you said smiling and pulling away from him to keep yourself from touching.

Sam sat down, “I’ll pick a movie out for when you get back!”

You smiled walking towards your room. “Yeah, that sounds good!”

Clint followed you, something wasn’t right in your body language, your tone of voice. He had been watching you these past four months. He knew he had hurt you but he just hadn’t remembered you. He had come to respect you, you could hold your own when training. Whether it be with a gun or hand to hand. He liked the way you smiled, and you were faking it. Why was your behavior bugging him?

You looked up at him in surprise when he caught the door before you could shut it. “Clint?”

“Are you okay?” he asked his brow snapped together in concern.

“Oh,” it was full of something else. Unsaid words and emotions.

Clint sighed, looking over his shoulder at Sam who had become engrossed in a movie. He pushed past the door and looked around. “You going somewhere?” he asked looking around your room as he found it empty of your stuff.

“That, Fury helped me get my own place. I dont belong in the Avengers. Not my kinda thing. I will be brought in on occasion, when I’m available.” you told him, it was hard to keep your voice steady as you grabbed a few things and put them away.

Clint looked down at you, his chest hurt and he couldn’t understand why. “Y/N, I’m sorry if I have been cold towards you.”

“Ah, its quiet alright!” you smiled waving your hand dismissively. You felt a lump form as Etta James’ voice spilled from the speakers. “Its just not a right fit for me. It never works out you know? I’m cursed.” you smiled up at him, he looked down at you his blue eyes flickering with emotion.

“Your more than that,” he uttered. “You don’t have to go. Bucky-mentioned something today.” He reached up to cup your cheek and you backed away. “Y/N? Is it true?”

You turned away from him, not wanting him to see the tears that were now falling. “Oh? Did he?” you asked walking over to the closet. You had spent that morning packing your clothes and what you had accummulated over the past couple months. Fury had helped you get your new place situated, all your belongings sent over. All that was left was your original duffle bag.

“Y/N, I dont know what to say. I’m sorry I can’t remember you.”

You turned to face him but couldn’t meet his eyes. “Its not your fault. But I am doing you no good. All I am doing is confusing you, I know your trying to work things out with your ex-wife….” you looked at the floor, “I hope…I hope it works out for you. I want you to be happy.” You finally looked up, tears falling, a small smile on your lips. “I have to say goodbye now.”

Clint made a small noise of distress though he didn’t understand why. Why it hurt to see you cry. Why it hurt to think of you not being here.

You walked over just then, duffle bag slung over your shoulder, pushing yourself up onto your toes and placing a small kiss to his lips. “Clint, it was great knowing you,” You pulled away walking toward the door when you felt his hand close around your wrist. Clint looked at you as you looked over your shoulder. “Clint just, just let go…its okay,” you bit your bottom lip trying to keep composure. You couldn’t break down. Not now.

He pulled you back into his arms making you cry out in surprise, his lips caught yours and you melted against him.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down to you. Clint held your waist in his hands, he pulled you back further into the room, pulling away only to allow you two to breathe. “Don’t go,” he said, begged. “I don’t know why, but I don’t want you to go. Please Y/N, stay?” You shook your head, pulling away from him. Clint held fast, refusing to let you go. 

“Clint…” you looked up into his deep blue eyes feeling your resolve beginning to melt away. 

 “There’s something familiar about you,” he muttered picking you up to turn you around and pushing you towards the bed, the duffle bag dropping to the floor. “I don’t know what it is,” he kissed you again, his kiss desperate and hungry all at once. “You can’t go,” he almost growled as he pushed you into the bed following you down into it. You let out a sigh as his tongue pushed past your lips, his hands slid up under your shirt, his leg pushing between yours. A small whimper made it past your lips as he trailed kisses down your neck. He pulled back staring down at you, “when did they take the collar off of you?” he asked confused. 

“The day you came back, I forced my way into medical to see you. Tony took it off after I passed out.” you said looking up at him. “How did you remember that?”

Clint crashed his lips into yours. You squeaked as his hands roamed all over you, “I want you, I dont know why or how, but I want you,“ it was a harsh whisper. “You said something…” he kissed you his tongue seeking yours, “you said you would tell me, tell me what I can’t remember.”

New tears formed in your eyes as you raked your fingers through his hair, “yes?”

“Dont leave me Y/N…dont leave me. Stay, please…stay a little longer?” he asked pulling back to look into y/e/c. There was no arguing with that. You could only nod.

****


	10. Chapter 10

    

You weren’t sure what to expect when you woke. You felt utterly defeated and beyond exhausted. You had a training session with Bucky then you were to meet Fury to discuss your involvement with the new mission. They needed a sniper, Clint was yet to be released for field work. You on the otherhand…

 Bucky mopped the floor with you. He finally shoved you towards the showers telling you not to waste his time if you weren’t going to have your head in the game. You went to the meeting with Fury. You had been caught up. The name you had given them so long ago had been Aleksander Lukin. He supported the soviets, the same men that had tortured Bucky. It had shamed you to find this out, but Bucky warned you that you were not allowed to disappear on him.

 _____

 You had wandered for hours afraid to go back to the apartment. Afraid to walk back in and what he had said last night had been nothing more than a dream. So you found yourself where you felt safest. The highest spot on the tower, the rooftop. You let the wind whip your hair around your face as you stood at the edge looking down. The wind bit into your skin, matching how cold you felt inside. You had felt like this before. Had survived on it. Counting on no one but yourself. 

 "You know someone might think your ready to jump.“ His breath in your ear warmed your entire body and you wrapped your arms about yourself to keep from flinging yourself into his arms. 

“I suppose its a matter of perspective.” you sighed. 

 Clint reached out to touch you stopping a mere inch. “I dont know how I knew I would find you here, I just did.” you hummed in response unwilling to turn just yet, you could feel him standing just behind you. Clint moved to stand next to you, “You know Bucky told me everything. I found it hard to believe, I didnt want to admit I gave up on my marriage, but I’ve spoken with her and there is nothing there to salvage. She also told me not to be an idiot, yeah she was always smarter than me.”

You let out a huff of breath, “What are you saying to me Clint cause I’m not sure I follow?” You still had yet to look up at him.

His arms wrapped around you startling you, “Bucky told me everything, I know how you havent slept properly these past few months, that I’ve made you cry endlessly. There was something you were going to tell me?”

You bit your lip and felt a tear track down your face, “I love you Clint Barton.” You felt a sob escape as he looked at you, another as you felt a weight had been lifted from your heart and you felt it was too late. 

He didnt remember. 

But you did, the few days you had spent with him had meant the world to you. They had been the brightest warmest part of your life and you would carry that in your heart for as long as you breathed. Clint held you while your body shook, wracked with the force of heart wrenching sobs.

You should have told him so long ago. A small chuckle escaped you as you pulled away from him, wiping the tears from your face. You finally looked up to meet his gaze, “I’m terribly sorry…”

“Pretty girl, I’ve missed you.” You saw a shift in his eyes, recognition. Suddenly you were in tears again and he wrapped you up in his arms, finally you allowed yourself to wrap your arms around him, clinging tightly to him. “I’m sorry, so sorry baby,” he kissed you, your lips crushing against each other.

_______

You practically tore his clothes off when you got back to the apartment. Clint chuckled as he helped you undress him. He took his time undressing you, his hands touching you almost reverently.

He was slow and tender, as much as you wanted him to hurry he took his time as always. Your sighs turning into low moans as your limbs mingled with each others, your lips seeking the each other. It didnt take long before you knew he was about to come, you were right there with him.

Clint watched as you stared at him, your hands running along his cheeks, down his jaw, across his lips. He scrunched his nose as you traced it with a finger, using both hands to trace his eyebrows.

He caught your hands in his kissing the knuckles of each one. “I know what your doing.”

“What am i doing then smarty?”

“The blind do it, they trace your face, to learn what you look like.”

You stared at his lips, “Whats wrong with that?” You asked.

Clint dropped a kiss to your lips, “I am not going anywhere. Well, not by myself.”

You frowned. “What does that mean?” you asked sitting up as he slipped out of bed, you put your hand in his and let him pull you to the edge of the bed.

Clint wrapped an arm around your waist as you stood on unsteady feet, “We are going away on vacation.”

You looked up at him in surprise, “Clint I can’t not right now. I am going on the mission tomorrow with the team.”

Clint shook his head, “I already talked with everyone about it. They dont need you, not really. They can handle their own against one guy,” he helped you in the shower stepping in after you. You moaned as the hot water slid over your sensitive skin. You moaned again as his hands slid between the front of your legs, his erection pressing into you from behind. “We are going to go enjoy ourselves,” he kissed you just below your ear, nibbling and sucking. 

You felt your knees wobble as his fingers rubbed your clit, the head of his cock pushing into you slowly. Clint chuckled as you whimpered against his lips, impatiently pushing your hips back into his. He bit back a groan as that movement had him buried deep inside you. His hands suddenly on your hips he gripped you with enough force to leave bruises. “Baby…your so impatient!”

“I want it now.” you demanded.

Clint groaned and pushed you against the wall, you gasped as he pulled out and thrust back in, fucking you hard and fast. Your cried out as he wrapped a hand around your throat, pulling you back flush against his chest forcing his cock deeper into you. “Like this?” he asked tightening his hold on you when you nodded. He rubbed your nub between his fingers as you gasped with each thrust. Clint groaned your name as he fucked you. “Fuck, gonna come..” he uttered biting down on your shoulder. He pushed you against the wall his hands gripping your hips holding you firmly in place as he thrust in one final time spilling his seed deep within you, a cry escaped you as you came right behind him.

“Now behave, we need to clean up. We have a plane to catch.”His voice was low and deep washing over you in warm waves.

“ _Me_  behave?” you asked incredulously.

He looked at you seriously, “Yes, stop being so damned beautiful…I cant seem to keep my hands off of you.”

You giggled as you threw the loofah at him. He in turn caught you up in his arms kissing you till you felt dizzy.

_______

You stirred as the car jostled. Clint smiled down at you, somehow you had fallen asleep in his arms. After the shower he had given you now time, but hurried you to dress and follow him. there had been a small airplane ride and then he had hustled you into the car. 

“Where are we?” you asked sitting up in the seat.

“Take a look,” he said smiling.

You looked around and your eyes widened as a cabin came into view. He smiled as you threw yourself into his arms. He had remembered and kept his promise. He had brought you to his cabin.

***


	11. Chapter 11

 

  

 

You smiled as Bucky and Steve bolted through the cabin, “your not kids anymore you know?!” you yelled as their boots stomped loudly against the wood flooring. Natasha laughed as she leaned against the counter.

It had been several months since Clint first brought you here and you loved it. You couldnt get enough of it, you would escape as much as you could to it. Clint had told you how he had bought it and remodeled it entirely. He had laughed at how long it had taken him.

This trip though everyone came along. It was great having the entire team on vacation though a little cramped. You grabbed the tray of burgers and headed out, Natasha close behind with the lettuce, tomatoes, onions, buns and condiments.

Everyone laughed and it warmed your heat to see Clint smile as Tony clapped him on the shoulder.

Tony looked over and smiled, “how are you doing? Settling alright?”

You nodded, “yes. I just don’t see how you guys would need me though, you already have Clint. Plus, I can make a killing on my own.”

He rolled his eyes. “Well, we know that. Still we want to offer you a better job. One that won’t put you in jail.” he shook your shoulder with a smile and you smiled in response. Arms wrapped around your waist and Tony rolled his eyes, “Dammit, and here I was on the verge of getting her to marry me.” He heaved a sigh and you giggled as Clint nipped your earlobe.

“Baby we shoul-”

“ _That_  is my job Stark!” Clint cut you off. You froze as everyone got quiet suddenly, all eyes looking towards you. You turned to see Clint looking down at his pocket as he kneeled in front of you. You took a step back and felt metal fingers wrap around your elbow.

You looked up at Bucky who smirked down at you. “No running now doll,” he whispered in your ear before pushing you forwards gently as Clint finally produced a small black box.

He looked up at you with adoration in his blue eyes, and gave you a grin that melted your insides as you felt your eyes begin to well up. Opening his mouth you gave him no time before flinging your arms around his neck screaming “ **YES!!!** ”

He chuckled catching you, an arm around your back, “Babe, your supposed to let me ask you first,” still the others cheered as you covered his lips with your own. Clint chuckled against your lips, the low rumble reverberating through his chest against your own. He pulled back enough to hold up the small box in front of you. Taking it out with care he placed the gold band with a small diamond adorning it on your finger. “You’ve made me the happiest man on earth and now I’m going to make you the happiest woman on earth for the rest of your life,” he leaned up locking his mouth over yours.


End file.
